Doors
by Hella-venger
Summary: Levy couldn't help but worry how Gajeel would react to her Coming Out. Gajeel Coming Out herself was definitely not what Levy expected. Trans Levy and Gajeel. GaLe.


Howdy, everyone! I came up with this fic a while back, and just finally finished it up.

TWs for this fic are Transphobia, Dysphoria and Insecurity. If any of these are a trigger for you, please put your comfort first.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Work Text:

The guild-hall of Fairy Tail is what you'd call hectic. Chaotic. Raucous. A hole where raving and fighting goes down. The building had earned this reputation many times over. Whether it be a brawl that required the roof to be fixed. A singing contest that caused noise complaints from people a town over. Or a hop-scotch tournament which resulted in the nearby bakery being levelled (Don't Ask).

It was many things. And today, it was about to be the site of an impromptu venting from two of the Guild's premier mages.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" The voice of Levy Mcgarden got gradually louder to Lucy. In a moment, her best friend had arrived in front of her, bent over out of breath. "We need to talk."

Playing a small pinball-esque contraption she had picked up during one of her jobs out of boredom, Lucy twisted on her seat with a warm smile. "Sure. What's happening, Levy?"

"Gajeel asked me out!" The fatigue was now replaced with a sudden redness to Levy's face.

"Oh, this definitely calls for some girl-talk." An interested smirk finding itself on Lucy's face, she looked across her shoulder to Kianna. "Kianna, dear, could you please get us a glass of wine and a mug of blueberry juice? Thanks so much." A quick nod from the waitress confirmed the order.

Moving over on her bench, Lucy patted the new space eagerly, which Levy quickly filled.

"So, tell me everything. How did he do it? Was he all like:" Grabbing a few tuffs of hair, Lucy pulled them in a rough spikes, parodying Gajeel's own style. "HEY! Munchkin! I have anger management issues but really like you! Want to see some obscure hipster band in town later?"

This impersonation was rewarded with a dry look from Levy herself. Their drinks having arrived, Levy quickly took her blue berry juice, swigging it deeply as she did so.

"We're seeing the Onyx Rocks. They're playing in at the Dusted Shelf tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's your book store. Right?" Holding her own drink, Lucy began slightly sipping it. "I'll give Gajeel credit. He choose a great first date. A good band and you're favourite place in the world."

"Tell me about it." There wasn't much joy in Levy's voice. It was rueful. As if bitter at how well suited it was for her.

"You don't seem excited." Feeling a tinge of concern at her earlier joking, Lucy moved closer to Levy. "Everything OK?"

Meeting Lucy's concern, Levy took another drink of her juice. For someone who never drank alcohol, she definitely treated her beverage like it was liquor.

"I've been waiting for him to ask for months. Nearly thought about doing it myself a few times."

"Again, you don't seem excited." This was new to Lucy. They had known each other for two years now, and the friendship blossomed like an orchard during that time. And Levy's affection for the Steel Dragon Slayer was one of the more notable things Lucy had learned about. This nervousness was a contrast to the eager girl she had talked many long nights with.

Seeing Lucy's concern once more, Levy let out a breath as she reclined backwards on the bench. Levy then also forgot that the bench had no back as she fell straight to the ground.

"Levy!" Nearly spilling her wine, Lucy reached over to help her friend.

"I'm fine, Lucy." Seeing that Levy wasn't hurt, Lucy took this as an OK to roast her friend.

"I've heard about falling head over heels for a guy, but this is something else!" Letting out a laugh at her own bad joke, Lucy was only rewarded with a cold glare from Levy.

"Are you done?" Lucy having helped her back-up, Levy readjusted her head band.

"Wait, got one more." Clearing her throat, Lucy held a hand in the air. "I thought it was Winter, not FALL!" An equally loud laugh at her equally bad joke as before came from Lucy. "OK, I'm done."

The joking having ended, the mood returned to the sombre note of before.

"So, what's the problem, Levy? Are you worried he doesn't like you? I mean, the guy asked you out. He worships the ground you walk on, in his own Gajeel-way. He literally wrote you a song." Counting the list of reasons on her fingers, Lucy was poised to continue but a hand from Levy stopped her.

"It's not that I'm worried he doesn't like me. It's just…" Word trailing off, Levy stared forlornly into her half empty mug. The courage in finishing the sentence having left.

"It's just….?" If there were any trace of humour left in Lucy, it was quickly gone now. Something was eating at her friend. Something big.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wan-"

"No. No, it's fine." The words came out tersely from Levy, as if she was speaking through pain. Spending a few more moments looking at her mug, she sighed in resignation.

"It's just I'm worried he won't still like me after he finds out."

"Finds out wha-" While her previous cut off came from Levy, this time Lucy stopped herself midsentence. The realization of why Levy was worried finally hit her. This definitely wasn't a conversation for joking.

"That I wasn't always a girl." After this, Levy quickly downed what was left of her mug.

"Levy, you are a girl. Always was. Always will be. Just cos you needed a little time to realize it don't mean a thing." Levy Came Out to Lucy a year after they met. She had started transitioning about five years ago. The guild was great about it. They weren't the kind of people who gave a shit about something like gender. But, Lucy had heard horror stories from Levy. Dealing with people who weren't as kind and loving as her family of choice here. Past relationships that ended in tears and a broken hearted Levy.

"I know. I know. But, he thinks I'm a girl like you. Not a girl like me. He wants a girl like you. Not like me. And when he finds out…" Once again trailing off, Levy seemed to be trying to hold back the words. Terrified that if she let them out, she'd break. "It just sucks."

Seeing the pain coming from Levy, Lucy placed a hand over hers. Levy needed to know that she was there for her. That no matter what, Lucy wouldn't leave her.

"Levy, you're the bravest girl I know. I mean, you literally told the whole world you were a girl when it told you the opposite. I don't know how much more badass you can get than that." A humble laugh from Levy came out softly from the compliment. "I don't know how Gajeel will react. But if he really cares about you, he'll be fine with you. And if not, then I'll kick his ass in front of the whole guild." The Key-Wizard held up a proud fist for Levy at this declaration.

"But most of all. No matter what happens. You'll be OK. Like I said, you're the bravest girl I know."

Lucy wasn't sure how well her words would hit the mark for Levy, but she felt as if changes were there. Levy sat a little higher. The sides of her mouth moved into something of a smile. She released her iron grip on the mug.

"Thanks, Lucy. You know, you're the bravest girl I know."

"Oh, well, I should hope so. I am pretty darn cool." Throwing her arms into an assured armfold, Lucy held her head high in confidence.

"I'm going to tell him. Tonight, I mean." Mirroring the confidence of Lucy's pose, Levy's voice held unflappable courage. A courage determined to do what she'd set her mind to.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No. But thanks." Sliding out of the bench, Levy gave a V-sign goodbye to Lucy.. "I'll talk to you later, Lu-Lu."

"Good luckk, Levy!" As her best friend was about to leave the Guild hall, Lucy craned her neck back. "And remember! If he's a dick, I'll kick the crap outta him!"

* * *

That Night

The women's dorm was always a safe and comforting space for Levy. When she began transitioning, being admitted here was the first step she took. A whole new home for a whole new life. Years of memories in this building. Cana teaching her how to do makeup. Mirajane comforting her after the first break up. Erza giving her a house warming gift of a battle axe. Erza's weird and nice like that.

So, for this unpredictable event, Levy could hardly think of anywhere else she'd rather.

Sitting on her bed, toying with the pages of her copy of The Lightning Thief , a rough knocking that was more like thumping on her door caught Levy's attention.

"It's open!"

Not even looking up, Levy knew who it was. It was 7.30. And she asked Gajeel to meet her here at 7.00. Gajeel was a man of many talents, but punctuality was not one of them.

Dressed in one of his black dusters, a fairly neutral expression was placed on Redfox's face.

"So, why did the munchkin call me here? Need another bookcase made?" The sharptoothed grin had replaced the neutral look from before.

"It's about our date." Closing her book, Levy began going over calming exercises in her mind. 1-2-3-4-5. 1-2-3-4-5. Anything to kill the nerves going haywire under her skin.

The cocky expression now disappearing, Gajeel slowly made his way over to the bed. Standing awkwardly in front of it, he waited until Levy gave the OK before sitting down.

"What about it?"

1-2-3-4-5.

Balling up her fists, holding the sheets of the blanket in them. Levy began going over exit strategies here. Come up with a lie. Say she wanted to see a different band. Try a different night. Something to get out of the situation.

But, alas, that wasn't what she wanted to do. Levy wanted to tell Gajeel.

"Gajeel, do you know what transgender means?"

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them.

"Nah. Is it some nerd shit?" A return to the cocky grin, Gajeel tended to refer to anything he knew nothing about as 'nerd shit'. This was no different.

"This is serious." Meeting Gajeel eye to eye, the cold steel of Levy's glare cut short her dates grin. Realizing her spoke out of line, Gajeel coughed into his hand embarrassingly.

"Transgender means someone who identifies as a gender different than what they were born as." Knowledge was a comforting fact to Levy. She knew what she was. She was educated of it. This gave her confidence.

Levy was expecting a lot of things from Gajeel as she said this. Hopeful that Gajeel would say that is sounds awesome and cool. Terrified that he'd react with disgust.

What Levy didn't expect was that Gajeel would sit across from her, his face as white as a ghost. Hands trembling, Gajeel's mouth opened up slightly.

"There's a fuckin' word for it?" Barelay a whisper from Gajeel, muttered to themself. This wasn't disgust. No, Levy had far too much experience with that. This was disbelief. Someone who had spent their whole life thinking one but realizing another.

While Levy had found this situation to be even more unpredictable than before, she felt a sense of urgency in Gajeel's voice. One that was familiar. Too familiar. In an instant, she was transported to five years the past. When Levy had broken down in front of Grey's doorstep, smeared makeup and crazed emotion. The night when she caught a look of herself within the river next to his house. That look. It stayed with her. And she was seeing it right now.

"These people." Gajeel waved a hand in the air, lacking his usual ferocious confidence. "Is there ever something like a guy that wants to be a….." Levy definitely knew where this was going. Five years ago, she was Gajeel.

"A girl?" Looking at her with wide eyes, Levy could barely react. All this time, she was living in constant anxiety that Gajeel wouldn't accept her. Would turn away in hatred. And all this time, Gajeel had been living with those same feelings but never knowing what they were.

"That's why I asked you to come here." Grabbing Gajeel's hands, Levy pulled herself closer a nudge. "That's what I am. I'm a Trans Girl."

A few more seconds of awkward silence passed before Gajeel spoke.

"A Trans Girl." Gajeel repeated to herself. "I think I might be that too." A tired chuckle emerged from Gajeel at this. A laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Humor at how sudden and random this was, but also at the fact it was a long time coming. "Fuck, I just came over thinking I was gonna fix a fuckin' book case. Now, I'm a fuckin' girl!"

"You always were a girl." Levy found herself repeating Lucy's own words. "You just didn't know it." After saying this, Levy couldn't help but join in Gajeel's laughter. She had spent so much time being terrified of how Gajeel would react, and it turns out she's the same!

The laughter from Gajeel subsiding, she rested her head in her hands.

"Never knew what the fuck I was feelin'. Tried telling a few people to call me a girl when I was a brat. Didn't end well." Another experience Levy was all too familiar with. "Thought I was just crazy. That I was stupid." A sigh escaping her mouth, Gajeel looked at Levy cautiously.

"So, you're the same?"

A gentle nod from the resident bookworm.

"Started transitioning five years ago."

The cautious expression of Gajeel turned to confusion.

" Transition? The fuck's that?" Levy was truly becoming aware of the fact that when it came to Trans info, Gajeel was the exact opposite of her.

Only one way to fix that.

"Tell you what. Any questions you got, I'll answer." A beaming smile, one of the experienced towads the un-experienced. A smile between two crushes. A smile that beamed light.

A smile of someone who just realized her date started early.


End file.
